Project Summary/Abstract A primary goal of the CTSA Program is to support research institutions to improve the efficiency, effectiveness, and reach of clinical translational research. However, the reality is there are administrative reporting and approval requirements related to conducting translational research. Such requirements include NCATS Prior Approval for activities such as changes in key personnel, requesting carryover funds, standard annual reporting, and human subjects Prior Approval for KL2 Scholars and for Pilot Projects. If administrative reporting requirements contain errors or incomplete material this process delays the conduct of clinical translational research. As such, it is necessary to ensure quality of our reporting and that we, as a hub, meet reporting expectations by NCATS. This administrative supplement will support a staff position with the intention of managing and ensuring quality assurance for reporting activities to NCATS. This position will work with the Director of Evaluation, PI/Director and Administrative Director in ensuring that reporting requirements are consistent, efficient and error free. The individual who fills the staff position will contribute to the development of procedures at our local CTSA hub and will share and disseminate processes and procedures work well to the CTSA network.